Naruto and The Next Generation
by Shadow Knight Destroyer
Summary: Its been 20 years since Yugioh Zexal and on earth everything's has been peaceful, but an old enemy decides too set there sites on earth, it will take the help of the Old Generation and New Generation to end this once and for all. Naruto x Rio.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I hope you like this fanfic. This is the continuation of The Search for Naruto, this fanfic is a part of the trilogy of Naruto of The Numbers, it stated out short but soon began to get longer, after that it was The Search For Naruto which took place after Zexal now this fanfic takes place 20 years into the future within Yugioh Arc V series. Naruto of the numbers was one of my first fanfics so it didn't start out good since I was a beginner. Now this fanfic is a fusion of cardfight vanguard and yugioh, if you read The Search For Naruto fanfic you will find that Im using Link Joker and cardfight vanguard cards in it since I like the cards designs, this fanfic will also have flash backs of the continuation of The Search For Naruto since I wanted to do Arc-V and wanted to continue Zexal. Also sorry about grammar. Remember to follow this story and review of you like it.

Chapter 1

20 YEARS LATER AFTER THE SEARCH FOR NARUTO SERIES. FEW YEARS EALIER BEFORE THE START OF ARC V.

Yuya is currently outside of his elementary as he's sitting in the swing set crying after the other classmates were calling his dueling skills lame. Suddenly someone pulls his googles up causing his tears too spill out as he rubs his eyes then turns seeing an older looking Naruto wearing blade masters jacket from Elsword.

"Yo, heard what happened at school", Naruto said as he's smiling which he then puts a hand on Yuya's head.

"They say my deck is just a weak version of ancient gear... It's not even worth the time of day too even use it and should be thrown away...", Yuya says while looking down.

"Yuya. Don't listen too them, follow your path and who you are so always keep smiling even when you cry, and laugh. Soon that will give you the courage too step forward", Naruto says as he rages of his pendulum necklace which he does the same as he takes of his white pendulum necklace and begins swinging them.

"Look at these pendulums. These will be the key towards the future itself. The more you push the more it'll come back too you like its eternal. It's just like dueling", Naruto said causing him too blink in surprise.

"Dueling?", Yuya asks him confused which he nods.

"If you ever freeze in fear or sadness. Always remember that me and Rio are always watching along with everyone else, even if we were too die, we would still be watching you so show us you have the courage to step forward and evolve. Push forward with everything and the happiness will swing right back too you. Like the pendulum, its a tool that's the key to revolutionizing the world through the works isn't ready yer too take that step forward. Remember this, when you've lost your way, the pendulum will show you the way you need to go", Naruto said which he smiles as Naruto laughs.

YEARS LATER AFTERNOON

"Are you sure?", Naruto said as he's on the phone within his room as he's sitting next too Rio who's looking at him worriedly. Rio and Naruto look older as adults. Rio's Gaye is reaching her back while Naruto has Minato's hair style.

"When... Wait what?! Are you sure but... You know that we would have to leave them for awhile right... I... I understand... I'll leave as soon as possible...", Naruto said as he ends the call.

"I'll be leaving for Astral World... Void is attacking that world with an army...", Naruto said as he stands up as he looks at the picture of his son Yuya as well as a his other son Ren who's two tears older then Yuya.

"When will you be back?", Rio asks which Naruto shakes his head.

"I don't know... It could be weeks, months... Maybe years since the enemy has out numbered Astral world along with the power of void is very strong. They'll bee needing us too fight back, Rio I trust you too watch over Yuya and put him on the right oath while I'm gone ok", Naruto asks her as she nods too him which he walks towards his dresser and opens it as he takes out a duel disk along with a deck.

"I'll be leaving now...", Naruto says as he walks towards Rio and kisses her on the lips.

LATER THAT DAY AT THE CHAMPIONSHIPS

FINAL MATCH ISHIJIMA VS UZUMAKI

Strong Ishijima grits his teeth in anger as Naruto is no where too be seen.

"What's going on here?! Here we are at the finals for the crown of Action Dueling! But where is our current champion, Naruto Uzumaki?!", the announcer says loudly as everyone is looking around.

"Got cold feet, Uzumaki?! Face me like a man!", Strong yelled loudly in anger.

"He ran away cuz he was too scared to lose!", one yelled loudly.

"Coward! Don't run, Champion! Weakling!", Another yelled which Yuya runs down the stares and stops.

"Dad'll be here! I'll duel you until he gets here!", Yuya yelled loudly with tears coming down his eyes as Rio runs down the steps grabbing Yuya before he could continue.

"That's enough, Yuya!", Rio yelled at her son who's struggling.

"Ill never run away from you!", Yuya yelled loudly as Rio pulls him away while both Iris and Hart are looking around both older as well as on Iris's lap is a child Tatsuya. Unknown too him Naruto was watching from the top wearing a black cloak along with Shark, Kite, and Yuma.

"If I continue too watch I won't be able too handle it anymore so lets leave", Naruto says as they nod as they begin running.

"We'll meet again. My son", Naruto though as he pulls his hood down.

THREE YEARS LATER

Noboru is currently standing at a samurai themed scenery along with two samurai monsters on the field.

NOBORU LP 2600

"I'll release Super-Heavy Warrior Waka-02 she Super Heavy Warrior Sword-999... To special summon Super-Heavy Warrior Big Ben-K!", Noburo yelled as he sacrificed both monsters for a new one.

Super-Heavy Warrior Big Ben-K LV8 ATK 3500

"Come on, Yuya and duel me, Gongenzaka, one-on-one!", Noburo yelled as he's looking at the shrine.

"Ladies she gentlemen!", Yuya yelled appearing on robot wolf. YIU appears on the roof on his stallion smiling widely.

"I activate the quick-play magic, Gear Parade!", Yuya yelled as robotic toy sized robots appeared which they start dancing...

"It's show time!", Yuya yells smiling and causes Noburo's eye too twitch while Iris and Hart are watching with smiles while Tatsuya is watching what's happening.

"Wha...are you kidding me?!", Noburo yelled annoyed at Yuya's attitude.

"This is entertainment dueling, the specialty of the "You Show Duel School"...-", Yuya was cut off as suddenly the reality vision stops working causing Yuma too start flapping his hands like a bird but fails miserably as he yells and hit the ground causing both Iris and Hart too look away while Tatsuya shield his eye she soon looks seeing Yuya on the ground in pain which he looks up at him she puts blathering thumbs to his nose while wiggling his fingers for some odd odd, very odd reason.

ASTRAL WORLD

"GET DOWN!", Naruto yelled as he pulls Yuma down as there a large explosion behind them sending astral soldiers flying back as they were fighting the void duelists.

"Eheheheh", someone laughs as Naruto looks up seeing Nightshrowd with his skull cracked along with his horns broken.

"It's time that we start getting started with our plan...", Nightshrowd thought as a portal appears?

"I'll be heading for earth now so bye", Nightshruwd says causing Naruto's eyes too widen in shock as he disappears.

"Leave you four, we got this!", Don Thousand yelled as he's back too back with Eliphas as there surrounded by link joker monsters.

"Lets go, Zorc and his team must be at earth too. You guys go find your kids while I find mine!", Naruto says as they nod soon to disappear by using the portal. Naruto reappears in a dimensional portal as he's traveling through it with narrowed eyes.

LEAVE A REVIEW, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW AT ALL.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 2

"MY HOT BLOODED COACHING!", Shuzo yelled with tears in his eyes as he sat on the chair.

"The solid vision systems broken. The was the first Naruto ever made of the solid vision system. He's going too kill me... All the perspective students will leave... The You Show Duel School is over and its all my fault, now I'll be a failure in Naruto's eyes!", Shuzo yelled shaking his head while Yuya puts his googles over his eyes.

"Aw, man, I could have made them laugh even more if you didn't break it, Yuzu", Yuya says causing her eyes too narrow.

"That was because you were messing around, Yuya! And look at me when your talking to me!", Yuzu yelled as she swings her hand which Yuya moves off the coach fudging the hit but rams into someone causing him too pull up his googles seeing an older Rei raising an eyebrow at him.

"Uncle Rei?", Yuya says with surprise as Rei sighs.

"You're nephew wasn't laughing", Rei said but Yuya just smiles.

"Huh? Come on, he was cracking up!", Yuya said causing Rei's eyes too narrow at Yuya causing him too swallow.

"There's a huge difference between someone laughs with you then at you, Noboru has told me everything Yuya, if you want too duel on the same level as your father then get serious! My brother and your father was by far the strongest duelist of all time. He's defeated enemies that would cause you to fall to you're knees and cry. He's defeated a god by him said. You know as well as I that after he created the reality vision system, he made everyone smile at his dueling skills", Rei said as he looks up at the picture of everyone, all there allies and there old enemies in the picture. One picture shower Naruto standing side by side with Dragonic overlord.

"He could defeat Yugi moto without getting completely serious. I made a deal with your dad too watch over you if anything happened too him and I intend too keep it", Rei says as he loos sadly at the paper remembering the deal they made before Naruto left for war. Yuya just balances on his left leg smiling while his hands are behind his back.

"Well, everyone ended up laughing at him in the end, after all he ran from the championships", Yuya said causing Rei too grit his teeth.

"YUYA!", Rei, Yuzu, Shuzo, and Noboru yell at Yuya from what he said which he just smiles as someone enters... (Still can't believe they put a guy in this anime that resembles hitler like the spell card "Pot of Advarice" it's just weird.

"Oh, it seems something is amiss in here", the odd man says entering.

"Tell me why this man who's escaped from the circus is in Rio's house?", Rei asks confused at this.

"My name is Nico Smiley, I'm the manager slash promoter of the current champion of action dueling, string Ishijima", Nico said causing Yuya too jolt.

"Strong Ishijima?!", Yuya said while Rei's eyes narrow.

"You mean that weak duelist who only won by default?", Rei asks as Nico just smiles as he sits down.

"Strong Ishijima is our poster duelist at LDS, and we'd love to invite Yuya to appear with him on his Fan Appreciation Day", Nico said causing Rei's eyes too narrow dangerously.

"So you want me to... With Strong Ishijima?", Yuya asks which Nico nods.

"Yes, Duel him! Your wish from three years ago will come true!", Nico says causing Yuya too bite his own lip as Nico places a poster on the table along with his card.

"As you can see, our preparations are already complete", Nico says showing Yuya's picture on it as a guest duelist which he swallows.

"No! We can't allow Yuya to go up there", Shuzo says too him.

"And why is that? The fans will love seeing Naruto Uzumaki's son appear!", Nico asks not liking it.

"I won't let Yuya be a pawn just too promote Strong Ishijima! If Naruto were here then he would be really pissed hearing how you dragged his own son into his problems!", Shuzo yells.

"How do you think Yuya has felt over these thee years...?! Leave now it ill force you too leave", someone said as they turn seeing Rio with narrowed eyes wearing an apron while cleaning a dish.

"Mrs. Uzumaki, its an honor too meet you in person. As a thank you for your cooperation, we were considering giving you the newest real solid vision system produced by Leo Corporation. For free, of course-", Nico was cut off by Rio saying "No".

"My husband never liked Leo Corporation. If he were to find out that leo corporation has turned his school for dueling into a middle school for learning, he would be very angry. I won't except anything which a company used his own unfinished designs too create there own solid vision", Rio says with annoyance causing the man too swallow knowing about what happened.

"What's important is how Yuya feels about it", Noboru said before they notice he's gone?

BRIDGE

Yuya is currently swinging the pendulum back and forth as he's staring at the arena.

"... Yuya...", a voice said causing Yuya too jolt as he looks around not seeing anyone.

TOURNAMENT

Rei, Yuzu, Noboru, and Shuzo arrive at the arena finding a large crowd at the festival.

"And now, It's for the main event here today! And who will be challenging the champion, Strong Ishijima here today, but the second son of Naruto Uzumaki, the legendary Duelist, Yuya Uzumaki!", Nico says smiling widely.

"Did Yuya really except the duel?", Noboru says confused not knowing if he did.

"Alright, I can smell that brand new-ahhhhhhh!", Shuzo was stopes by Rei pushing him down the flight of stairs

"He'll live", Rei said as they watch him crash into a guy holding snacks.

"This special match will be conducted with the official action duel rules. I activate the field magic, Frontier Fang Castle!", Nico yelled as the reality system kicks in creating the field.

"Look at this sight. This castle could be mistaken for the real thing! All brought to you by the LDS Solid Vision System", Nico said loudly as Strong Ishijima shows himself at the top.

"Look, atop the castle...! It's Strong Ishijima, the ultimate king of action dueling for three years running!", Nico said while Strong gives a loud yell to the people.

"And here's our young challenger to the ultimate king... Yuya Uzumaki!", Nico yelled loudly.

"Here we go!", Shuzo yelled while Noboru and Yuzu are helping him stand up. But they soon notice Yuya is no where too be seen.

"S...step on up, Yuya!", Nico yelled as he begins sweating.

"What's up? Did he run away?", one person asks on the stands near Rei and Tge others.

"Just the same as his dad did three years ago!", another says gaining Rei's attention.

"A coward...like father, like so-", they were stopped as they then seeing Rio glaring at them causing them too immediately stop talking and turn away.

CASTLE

"I thought Naruto Uzumaki night show up if we dragged his son out here, but...", as Strong said that someone dressed as a clown is behind him?

"Tsk! I can't truly be the ultimate king unless I beat him", Strong said as the people begin too notice the clown as well. While Iris sighs and Hart smirks while Tatsuya is shocked. Soon the people begin telling him behind him.

"What?", Ishijima says as he turns finding a clown making a face at him as he soon jumps back.

"So, you're Naruto Uzumaki's brat, huh?", Ishijima said as Yuya gives a bow.

"Is that the respect you should show to the champion?!",Ishijima yelled at Yuya who takes off the cloth concealing his face.

"I apologize for my rudeness. Well, then, with the greatest respect... Allow me the honor to duel you", Yuya says as he died another bow while smiling and activated his duel disk.

"Lets see how great the champion is since you won by default", Yuya says causing Ishijima too grit his teeth hearing that.

"Know your place, kid!", Ishijima yelled also activating his duel disk.

"I'll show you the skills of a pro and give you some well-needed discipling", Ishijima says as a bead if sweat cones down Yuya's face.

"Wow! What an unexpected turn of events, but it seems our players are ready! Pledge draw five cards", Nico asks as they proceed too do it.

"The duelists, at this palace of battle, shall kick their way across the earth and fly across the air on this field with their monsters! Fix your eyes upon the ultimate evolution if dueling, the action...", Nico says as he snaps his fingers.

"Duel!", Yuya and Strong yelled a action duel cards fly everywhere.

YUYA LP 4000

ISHIJIMA LP 4000

CONTINUING THE SEARCH FOR NARUTO FANFIC IN THIS FANFIC AS FLASH BACKS. AND LEAVES REVIEW AND FOLLOW, I'LL MAKE IT MORE INTERESTING THEN YUGIOH ARC V UNTIL IT GETS BETTER.


	3. NEW YUGIOH MOVIE!

BIG NEWS ITS JUST BEEN ANNOUNCED THAT IN 2016 THERE WILL BE A NEW MOVIE! THEY WILL BE SHOWING THE ORIGINAL YUGIOH MOVIE WITH YUGI AND KIBA!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

NEW YUGIOH MOVIE COMING OUT IN 2016! ITS THE ORIGINAL SERIES!

Chapter 4

YUYA LP 4000

ISHIJIMA LP 4000

"The action cards flutter into the fruit and out battle begins!", Nico said loudly into the mic while unknown too them a shadow crosses over the field and enters Ishijima's shadow causing him to blink then shakes his head.

"I'll allow you to go first", Ishijima told Yuya who smiles.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!", Yuya yelled loudly as he runs to the edge of the Castle towards the line of rope connected too the ground which he jumps on the edge.

"Allow me to show you what a classic Action Duel looks like!", as Yuya says it he places his foot in the foot holder and grabs the rope as he begins zipping down fast.

"What?!", Ishijima yelled as he looks at Yuya running away.

"And for my first performance... I summon Apex Standing Gearwolf!", Yuya yelled as he summons his monster which a robotic wolf appears on the ground.

Apex Standing Gearwolf LV3 ATK 800

Yuya soon jumps off the line of rope as he lands of the wolf which begins running.

"Catch me if you can!", Yuya yelled too him as he's running away causing the people to complain seeing this.

"What is Yuya doing?!", Yuzu said annoyed at what Yuya's doing.

"He should face him proudly!", Nobiru said too them noticing what Yuya's doing while Rio and Rei watched him seeing what he will do next while Ishijima's eyes narrow but his head begins shaking as his face is twitching his head just hangs down but slowly rises as he has a dark smile while his eyes become black.

"It won't be long, I'll end you then your family", Nightshroud said as he smiles darkly.

"My turn, and I draw!", Nightshroud yelled as he drew one card and smiles to himself.

"Now we begin", Nightshroud said smiling more.

"I'll be using a deck which once belonged to a servant/traitor of mine. I summon Clear Phantom in attack mode", Nightshroud said as he summons a crystal with a monster inside it confusing the people seeing this.

Clear Phantom ATK 1200

"This monster of mine has no attribute", Nightshroud says causing Yuya too look at it confused as he stops and stares.

"Eheheheh, what's with the look? You see your father was a coward. He thought for power and turned on his own friends", Nightshroud said causing Yuya's eyes too narrow while Rio's eyes narrow getting an odd feeling.

"Now attack him wolf!", Nightshroud said as half of his monsters body phases out of the crystal she unleashes a barrage of crystals at Yuya who grabs an action card.

"Lucky me! I got an Action Card!", Yuya said smiling as he plays it.

"Action Magic, Evasion!", Yuya yelled as he and his wolf do a spin jump away from the explosion. In the stands Noburo gets annoyed.

"You can't win just by evading! He needs to fight...", Noburo said but was stopped by Rio who has her arms crossed.

"He is fighting. But... Something's not right about this duel?", Rio said causing Rei's eyes too narrow. Nightshrouds eyes narrowed.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn", Nightshroud said as a card was set.

"What do you mean when you say Yuya's fighting?", Yuzu asked her as she smiles.

"Yuya's lived the last three years behind a mask of buffoonery. He made fun of himself before allowing anyone to make gun if him for his father running away. Without the mask he's a good and serious duelist at times. Yuya really wants to become like his father. The legendary Dragon Emperor he always admired when he was just a boy", Rio said to then as they look back to him.

"My turn, draw!", Yuya yelled as he drew one card and then smiles.

"Got it!", Yuya said smiling as his wood jumps onto higher ground.

"Everyone, we are approaching the climax of our show today! Apex Standing Gearwolf can act as two monsters for tribute summon", Yuya said as his monster begins running as it jumps high in the air.

"I'll sacrifice Apex to tribute summon. Everybody out your hand together for...", Yuya yelled as his monster disappears while he throws his clown costume off.

"Today's main attraction-the rare gear! Chrono Jet Dragon!", Yuya yelled as he lands on his monsters shoulder.

Chrono Jet Dragon LV7 ATK 2500

"The fun is just beginning!", Yuya yelled smiling causing the others too smile along with Hart, Iris, and Tatsuya who smiles excitedly at his uncle.

"There it is! Naruto's famous line! My blood is hit with excitement", Shuzo yelled with tears in his eyes.

"He was waiting for this moment. Just like Naruto", Rio thought and her eyes widen as she turns and ages completely shocked seeing her son Ren leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Ren...", Rio said gaining there attention seeing Ren with his eyes closed wearing a black mantled trench coat paired with a long sleeved shirt and jeans, both red and black jeans. Ren also wears a black choker around his neck. Beneath his coat Ren wears a small half-skirt around the waist that serves to hold his deck. He's wearing fingerless gloves the color is dark red.

"Shhhhhh, I want to listen to this duel", Ren said to them as Rio's eyes are narrowed but turns back to the duel just as Nightshroud began speaking.

"Using the same line as your father, the pathetic coward, are you?", Nightshroud says as Yuya's face appears on front of him on a screen.

"My dad was no coward! I'll win using the dueling skills he taught me to prove that he's stronger than anyone else!", Yuya yelled at him causing Nightshroud to smirk seeing this.

"Then lets see if you have what it takes too ride with the big boys!", Nightshroud said too Yuya who smiles.

"We'll see about that! Continuous Trap, Wonder Balloon!", Yuma yelled as he activates the trap card causing a box to appear in the field with question marks on it while he grabs two action cards and sends them to his graveyard.

"Wonder Balloon, fly away!", Yuya yelled as the box sends out two balloons heading for his monster.

"Wonder Balloon increases by one balloon for every card I send to the graveyard when it enters my hand and by sending it to the graveyard, the balloons burst, decreasing one monsters attack by 1000 for each balloon until the end of the turn!", Yuya said as he snaps his fingers causing the balloons to explode consuming the castle top.

"Two balloons popped, meaning... Clear Phantom now has 0 attack!", Yuya said as his monsters attack becomes zero while its consumed by balloons.

"W-W-What a twist! Who would have thought that Action Cards could be used in such a fashion?!", Nico said in the mic as Nightshroud just stares bored.

"You can't have more than one action card in your hand at any given time... Thats why you got those cards. Interesting how you planned out your strategy", Nightshroud said to him.

"I've always been good at finding things", Yuya said as he looks at his pendulum which the people begin clapping for him causing Yuya to smile as he looks around.

"The applause...the cheering! This is the acclaim dad felt at the stadium!", Yuya thought as he takes a deep breath.

"Here we go, Chrono Jet' lets get this huge crowd going even crazier!", Yuya yelled as his monster gets in a fighting stance.

"Whenever Chromo destroys a monster level four or lower, it deals damage equal to the monsters original attack!", Yuya yelled causing Nightshroud's eyes too widen a little but they return to normal.

"3700 huh...", Nightshroud said as his monster charges!

"Its battle time, now attack Chrono! Destroy Clear Phantom! Metal Fist!", Yuya yelled loudly as his monster fires its fist straight at his monster causing a large explosion gaining a large cheer from everyone but the smoke clears showing an uninjured Nightshroud standing but suddenly Yuya was knocked off his monster which was consumed by a giant crystal and explodes while the top three cards on his deck enter the graveyard causing Yuya's eyes too widen as he looks up seeing Nightshroud holding a trap card.

"Clear Shield. If my monster is destroyed I take no battle damage but instead gain its original attack as life points", Nightshroud said to Yuya causing his eyes too widen.

NIGHTSHROUD LP 5200

"You see when Clear Phantom is destroyed I can destroy your monster and send the too three cards from your deck into the graveyard", Nightshroud said to him which his eyes narrowed.

"I end my turn", Yuya said regretfully which Nightshroud draws one card just as Yuya goes running.

"I summon Clear Rage Golem", Nightshroud said summoning another monster too the field.

Clear Rage Golem LV4 ATK 1600

"Clear Rage Golem, attack Yuya directly!", Nightshroud ordered as his monsters sends a barrage of crystals at Yuya while its top half phases out of the crystal. Yuya reaches for a card but he's hit in the back the crystals causing his eyes too widen as he yells in pain and hits the ground hard causing everyone's eyes too widen at this while they see Yuya's back hurt with crystals in his back and bleeding while his coat was shredded.

YUYA LP 2400

"How does it feel in a real duel child? The damage you take is damage in real life", Nightshroud said too Yuya who gets up slowly but hits the ground hard as he glances at Nightshroud.

"Uh Ishijima, what are you talking about?", Yuya said which he laughs confusing a lot of people.

"I'm not Ishijima", was all he said which everyone watches in shock as he begins yelling in pain which a darkness leaves Ishijima's body as he hits the ground and the find a floating skeleton wearing a robe causing Rio and Rei's eyes too widen all the way in shock while the kids are becoming afraid of the new person while he gives off a presence of darkness and Yuya's eyes widen in shock seeing this.

"That's...", Rei said as Rio's eyes narrowed with intense anger.

"Nightshroud!", Rio said which both were about to interfere when they were stopped by black flames causing them too turn towards Ren who walks behind them and stops behind all of them.

"Ren, take it down!", Rio yelled while Noboru's eyes narrowed as he runs at Ren and throws a punch but his eyes widen seeing Ren caught his fist which he easily throws him back away from them. A barrier appears behind them as it disappears showing a purple barrier and no more flames just the barrier see through.

"I want to watch what will happen next", Ren said too them which he receives a slap too the face by Rio causing a red mark too form on his face as Ren just smiles and touched his cheek.

"I'm just curious if he has what it takes", Ren said as he takes out a pendulum with a black crystal and begins swinging it back and forth. Rio looks back worriedly while Rei makes a fist angry at Ren for what he's doing. Yuzu said Yuya's name worriedly as tears begin too appear in his eyes. As this was happening Yuya stood up slowly and his eyes are wide as he can see his own blood which fear appears on his heart as he stares at Nightshroud.

"Sending Naruto's son to the shadow realm is the perfect revenge", Nightshroud said too Yuya as he grits his teeth.

"Also when Golem attack you directly you also take 300 damage for each card in your hand so you lose 1200 LP!", Nightshroud said causing Yuya's eyes too widen as he's hit by another barrage causing him too yell in pain as he flys back as hits the ground with crystals imbedded into him as a stream of blood coming from his mouth. Everyone is watching in shock at the brutality.

YUYA LP 1200

Yuya begins to get up slowly as his eyes are narrowed at Nightshroud who just laughs at Yuya.

"I place one card face down and end my turn. Now, draw your card or do you choose too surrender and run away like your father did three years ago? Like father like son", Nightshroud said causing Yuya to grit his teeth not wanting to hear him.

"No! I'll never ru-", Yuya stops as he saw an illusion of Nightshroud enlarging in front of him causing him to take a step back in fear as he looks at his cards.

"But, all I've got in my hand are monsters... What can I do?", Yuya thinks looking at his monsters.

"Yuya...", Yuzu said as Rei watches closely while Rio's arms crossed as Ren smirks.

"When pushed in a corner. We just make our own path",  
>Ren thought while smirking. Yuya looks down sadly losing hope.<p>

"It was hopeless after all... How could I ever take Dad's place? He's the strongest duelist ever born and I'm just a failure of a son...", Yuya thought to himself before he heard his fathers voice.

(Yuya. Don't listen too them, follow your path and who you are. So always keep smiling even when you cry, and then laugh. Look at these pendulums, the more you push the more it'll come back too you like its eternal. It's just like dueling. If you ever freeze in fear or sadness. Always remember that me and Rio are always watching you along with everyone else, even if we were too die, we would still be watching you so show us you have the courage to step forward and...)

"EVOLVE!", Yuya yelled loudly as his pendulum begins moving back on forth confusing Nightshroud at seeing it.

"Swing, Pendulum! More and more!", Yuya yelled with all his might and he drew one card while his pendulum is swinging back and forth while his cards begins glowing causing his eyes too widen in which as they begin changing causing a serious look on his face too appear.

"I set the Pendulum Scale with the scale 1 Steam Knight, Puzur Lli and the Scale 8 Steam Knight, Ubaru Tutu!", Yuya yelled as he plays the two cards causing the word "PENDULUM" two be spelled on the duel disk shocking Nightshroud at this since this is his first time witnessing this. Soon two monsters appear by a bright tube of light while the feud becomes dark blue age glowing just as the two monsters rise from the tubes with the number 1 appearing under Puzur Lli while eight appears under Ubaru Tutu. Soon a large pendulum appears between them as it swings back a forth?!

"Now I can summon any monsters between levels 2 and 7 at the same time!", Yuya yelled causing Nightshroud to become angry knowing his technique very well over the three years.

"Swing, Pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! My monster comrades!", Yuya yelled as a portal appears and three monsters come out.

Steam Rider, Burnham LV2 ATK 600

Steam Soldier, Toge LV4 ATK 1700

Ruin Disposal Dragon LV7 ATK 2800

Ruin roars loudly as everyone was shocked seeing this.

"What...", Yuzu said which Noboru cuts in which he recently got back up.

"Is this?", Noboru said shocked at seeing this while Yuya is smiling but coughs up blood as he falls too one knee tiredly while the crystals were already gone but he's still wounded badly.

"I commend you for the strong will. Guess you aren't just a foolish child", Nightshroud said to Yuya who smirks.

"Just like your father yet not at his level...", Nightshroud thought to himself.

"I activate Steam Soldier, Toge's effect. It loses attack equal too half its defense!", Yuya yelled as Golem's attack decreased from Steam solder firing a steam cloud consuming the monster.

Clear Rage Golem ATK 700

"And then Steam Rider, Burnham's effect!", Yuya yelled as his monster drives up the castle towards them as it flys up high and releases another steam cloud which chains fire from it and wraps around Golem.

"Now attack Ruin! Destroy Golem!", Yuma yelled loudly as his monsters roared as it charged towards the castle which Nightshroud just makes a "tch" sound as the monster hits the castle causing it too collapse while the monster was destroyed causing Yuya too smile.

NIGHTSHROUD LP 1900

"I play three cards face down and end my turn, now the real-", Yuya stops cold as he heard laughing which the rubble explodes showing Nightshroud uninjured as he's laughing.

"Is that all you got child?! I'm disappointed in you!", Nightshroud said as he the laughs more which Yuya's eyes widen as he felt fear appear in his heart.

"I activate the field spell, Clear World", Nightshroud says as four crystals appear around them as they glow brightly which the entire stadium enters an odd looking field.

"Clear World, based in the attributes of the monsters as have on the field, we both receive negative effects. Your monsters are dark which means the controller of those monsters cannot declare an attack", Nightshroud said causing Yuya's eyes too widen all the way in shock at hearing this.

"Anything with attribute and personality is affected by this world. The darkness, will always win", Nightshroud said as Yuya's monsters are glowing.

"Let me show you the monsters born from the World of Darkness. I activate the spell card Clear Sacrafice. I can sacrifice Clear Monsters from my graveyard, in order to summon a high level Clear monster from my hand. I remove Phantom and Rage Golem from the game to bring forth Clear Vice Dragon", Nightshroud says as a large crystal appears with a monster inside it.

Clear Vice Dragon LV8 ATK ?

"This monster also has no attribute as well. You should know the concept of friendship is indeed an annoying one. But such concepts are no longer needed. The darkness will consume everything and the Void will come. Now...", Nightshroud said too him causing Yuya's eyes too narrow.

"He can become stronger then anything. If he attacks his attack will always be doubled the attack of your monster", Nightshroud says Yuya's eyes too widen all the way.

Clear Vice Dragon ATK 5600

"Now I activate the continuous spell card Clear Wall. This card is destroyed if "Clear World" is not on the field but it is so any "Clear" monster I control cannot be destroyed by battle as well as Battle Damage of 1000 or less I would receive becomes 0. When I take Battle Damage, this card is destroyed...", Nightshroud said to Yuya who's eyes widen which he chuckles.

"Now attack Ruin and end this duel", Nightshroud ordered as his monsters head phases out of the crystal then it unleashes a black beam at Yuya!

"I activate the spell card Emergency Pr  
>Visions which I can send any number of spell and trap cards I control to the graveyard to gain 1000 life points for each one so I send one trap card I control to the graveyard while I also activate the trap card Damage diet which I halved the savage intake this turn!", Yuya yelled as he gains life points.<p>

YUYA LP 2200

The beak consumes Yuya gaining a yell of pain as his life points drop.

YUYA LP 800

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Yuya yelled in pain as he hits the ground hard said he skids more on his back.

"YUYA!", Rio, Rei, Yuzu, Noboru, and Shuzo yelled in worry while Rio has tears falling from her eyes along with Yuzu.

"(Cough, cough)...", Yuya is unable to get up as Nightshroud is walking towards him while the kids are crying at the brutality which there unable to leave seeing a barrier was formed around the arena while Nico is too shocked and scared to say anything. Which Nightshroud stops in front of Yuya who's injured badly.

"Now its time to send you to the world of darkness", Nightshroud said as he extends his right hand towards Yuya.

"... Dad...", Yuya thought as tears start coming down his eyes.

"I'm scared...", Yuya said crying as they all felt it causing Nightshroud's eyes too widen all the way.

"Shit. He's already here...", was all Nightshroud said as the top of the field shatters gaining everyone's attention seeing what appears to be a flaming Chinese dragon as it roared which Nightshroud jumps back as the dragon strikes down between them causing Nightshroud to move his hands up in a protective way as the field is consumed by flames while its avoiding Yuya but his wounds are slowly healing which his eyes open slowly as he looks up and his eyes widen slowly seeing Naruto with his back turned to him.

"Dad...", Yuya said as he then begins crying.

"I'm sorry...", Yuya said but his eyes widen as he felt Naruto place a hand on his head as he ruffles Yuya's hair giving a sad smile.

"Its my fault... I'm sorry I'm late Yuya... Just stay and rest. Leave this guy up to your day, we'll talk later", Naruto said too him as Yuya rubs his eyes and nods which Naruto stands up as his back was turned too Nightshroud while everyone is speechless as the flames begin rising as Naruto's left hand makes a fist while veins begin showing which the fishes start to recede back into Naruto as it enters his body and suddenly his body is enveloped with crimson flames as it shapes Dragonic Overlord.

"What have I done... If I had just thought things through then none of this would have happened. This is the first time I've ever seen him like this and I'm...", Nightshroud thought as he shakes a little which Naruto looks at Nightshroud with anger and rage.

"I'll be taking my sons place. I'm gonna make you regret ever hurting my friend", Naruto said which Nightshroud grits his teeth:

"Frightened", Nightshroud thought as his body gives off a dark aura as there ahead are now battling each other.

"T-T-THE DRAGON EMPEROR HAS RETURNED!", Nico screams into the mic causing the audience to erupt into cheers as Nightshroud looks at the people in shock. When he looks back at Naruto he was punched straight in the face by a flame fist sending him flying back as he then skids on the ground and holds his broken jaw which he pushes it back into place looking at the enraged Naruto.

"NIGHTSHROUD!", Naruto screams in anger as it sounded like a roar of a dragon while Nightshroud gets into a defensive stance as Naruto gets in a fighting stance while a Phoenix shaped duel disk appears on his left arm as from the center of his chest a deck comes out of it as he grabs it and places it in the Phoenix's mouth while veins appear in Naruto's forehead.

"Bring it you walking skeleton!", Naruto yelled in anger while Rio is shedding tears of joy seeing Naruto along with Rei and Shuzo as there truly happy he's returned while Ren is wide eyed at seeing his father has returned.

"Dad... How strong are you?", Ren asked himself as he can feel the overwhelming power of a dragon that's just been enraged.

NEXT CHAPTER, THE REAL DUEL BEGINS. NARUTO THE DRAGON EMPEROR VS NIGHTSHROUD THE RULER OF THE WORLD OF DARKNESS. LEAVE A REVIEW OF WHAT YOU THINK.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 5

NARUTO LP 800

NIGHTSHROUD LP 1900

Naruto has two cards face down and four monsters while Nightshroud has the field spell "Clear World" activate on the field as well as has Clear Vice Dragon as the card Clear Wall is activated.

Naruto looks at the pendulum monsters Yuya summoned, scale 1 Steam Knight, Puzur Lli and the Scale 8 Steam Knight, Ubaru Tutu. Naruto glances at the two face downs knowing they won't work in this situation since he doesn't have a Gear Chronicle deck. Naruto sees the two monsters on his field Steam Rider, Burnham LV2 ATK 600 and Steam Soldier, Toge LV4 ATK 1700. Naruto then glances at his life points seeing he has 800 LP left which he drew 5 cards and glances at them.

"I lay one card face down. Its your run so what are you gonna do? Clear World, based in the attributes of the monsters as have on the field, we both receive negative effects. Your monsters are dark which means the you cannot declare an attack with them as well as I have the continuous spell card Clear Wall. This card is destroyed if "Clear World" is not on the field but it is and as O explained earlier, all "Clear" monsters I control cannot be destroyed by battle as well as Battle Damage of 1000 or less I would receive becomes 0. When I take Battle Damage, this card is destroyed, your draw", Nightshroud said as Naruto drew one card.

"Now lets begun!", Naruto yelled at Nightshroud as his body is giving off a white aura while the edge of the aura is red.

"I summon Perdition Dragon Monk, Gojo to the field!", Naruto said playing his fist monster.

Perdition Dragon Monk, Gojo LV3 Tuner ATK 1500

"Gojo's affect activates, once summoned, If my life points are lower then a thousand I can increase my life points to the nearest thousand", Naruto said to Nightshroud as his life points increase.

NARUTO LP 1000

"Gojo also gains the life points I gained as an attack", Naruto told him as his monsters attack increases by 200.

Perdition Dragon Monk, Gojo LV3 Tuner ATK 1700

"You realize since its a fire type then clear worlds affect activates, during the end of you turn you take one thousand damage-", Nightshroud was by Naruto.

"Now I activate the quick play spell card, Speed Synchro! With this of I have a tuner on the field I can tune it with monsters in my hand!", Naruto yelled causing Nightshroud's eyes too narrow.

"I tune my level three Predition Dragon Monk, Gojo with my level five Perdition Dragon, Rampart Dragon!", Naruto yelled as he summons out his monster as it roars loudly as Dragon Monk jumps high in the air causing everyone too look up as Monk turns into three red circles as Rampart Dragon enters it as it turns into five stares and a red beam of light could be seen.

"Now rise! Perdition Dragon, Whirlwind Dragon!", Naruto yelled as a silver dragon erupts from the red beam.

Perdition Dragon, Whirlwind Dragon LV8 ATK 2600

"When Whirlwind dragon is summoned, by sacrificing 500 life points and attack points from this card, all face up spell and trap cards that you control are destroyed as well as he's unaffected by trap and spells", Naruto said causing Nightshroud to grit his teeth as his spell explode which there now on there normal field.

Perdition Dragon, Whirlwind Dragon LV8 ATK 2100

NARUTO LP 500

"Now all of Nightshroud's spells cards!", Nico yelled gaining a loud cheer from the crowd while Yuya was watching Naruto.

"Now attack his monster with razor window twister!", Naruto yelled as the dragon unleashes a wind breath attack as it heads for Clear Vice Dragon.

"When clear vice dragon is attacked, he switches to defense mode as well as by discarding one card in my hand he can come back", Nightshroud yelled as there was an explosion but it clears to show it was unhurt as his monster reappears and he sends one card too the graveyard.

"Now since this card was sent to the graveyard from my hand by a card affect I can summon it, so come out "Sillva, Warlord of Dark World"!", Nightshroud said as his monster appears.

Sillva, Warlord of Dark World LV5 ATK 2300

Naruto's eyes narrow seeing this.

"He's probably fused all three of his decks into one", Naruto thought to himself.

"I lay one card face down and switch the two Steam monsters to defense mode and end my turn", Naruto said which Sillva, Warlord of Dark World"!", Nightshroud drew one card as he looks at it. As he was doing so Naruto looks at Yuya.

"Yuya, can you get up?", Naruto asked as his son shook his head unable too.

"I summon the Darkness Eye", Nightshroud said causing Naruto to he confused.

Darkness Seed LV2 ATK 1000

"And the field magic, Darkness", Nightshroud said as a dark orb appear behind him.

"By the effect of darkness, I set 5 cards from either my hand or deck", Nightshroud said with five cards face down.

"Now att-", Nightshroud was stopped by Naruto as a trap card activates "Threatening Roar".

"You can't attack this turn", Naruto told him as Nightshroud made a "tch" sound.

"Your turn", was all Nightshroud said as Naruto drew one card.

"I summon Perditiom Dragon Knight, Jamileh!", Naruto yelled summoning out a monster.

Perdition Dragon Knight, Jamileh LV4 ATK 1800

"Now destroy Darkness seed Jamileh!", Naruto yelled as his monster charges at his.

"Trap activate, Zero! Zero activates another trap when it is activated. Reveal yourself, Infinity! Zero and Infinity. When these 2 cards activate, I activate every card between these 2 cards", Nightshroud said causing Yuya's eyes too widen.

"Zero and Infinity, the thing which goes between those two... That is Darkness. The card activated by these 2 cards is the continues trap, Darkness 1. When Zero and Infinity have been activated, this card allows me to destroying one card on the opponents field every time a card with the name "Darkness" activates", Nightshroud said as jamileh explodes.

"I am a God and you are just a human", Nightshroud said to Naruto who glances at the destroyed monster.

"Now Whirlwind attack darkness seed!", Naruto yelled as his monster unleashed a whirlwind destroying darkness eyes but Nightshroud didn't lose any life points instead he gained it?

NIGHTSHROUD LP 4000

"I activate the trap card "In Between" if a monster with darkness is attacked I can activate this card from my hand regarding if there is no trap or spell card zones to be used. I gain life points equal to the attack of your monster as well as Darkness Seed can't be destroyed by battle and during each player's End Phase, if you have less than 4000 Life Points, your Life Points become 4000", Nightshroud said too Naruto causing his hair to shadow his eyes.

"Do you see? The announcer can't even speak thinking you will lose, he only speaks when they think you have the upper hand. You should have stayed being our leader and none of this would have happened, we have all evolved past around limits", Nightshroud told him.

"I lay one card face down and end my turn", Naruto said to the skeleton.

"The field spell darkness activates, at the end phase of every turn the trap cards on my side of the field will randomly re-set", Nightshroud said as his cards are reseting.

"By sending my darkworld monster on the field and darkness seed from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon Darkness Neosphere", Nightshroud said summoning his monster which it appeared.

Darkness Neosphere LV10 ATK 4000

"I activate Zero and Infinity. I then activate the three traps between the two! Activate! Darkness 3, this card inflicts 1000 points of damage on the opponent. All Darkness traps have been activated! You receive 2000 more points of manage! Now you take 3000!", Nightshroud said as all three traps fire lightning at Naruto which consumes him while Steam soldier exploded.

"DAD!", Yuya yelled as he got up slowly while the trap cards reset causing Nightshroud's eyes too widen.

"But... That's impossible?! I end my turn but I thought I defeated you?", Nightshroud said as Yuya's eyes widen as Naruto was unhurt along with a trap card activated.

NARUTO LP 3500

"Perdition Sheild"

"If I would take damage by a card affect and if I have a monster with Perdition in its name then it gains 500 more attack", Naruto said as steam Rider gains more attack which Naruto draws as his air is shadowing his eyes as he draws one card.

"I activate Zero and Infinity!", Nightshroud said as all five trap cards activate which steam rider explodes at the Lightning hits him.

NARUTO LP 500

"DO YOU SEE! MY WORLD GAINS ITA POWER FROM FRIENDS AND LOVE WHO HAVE LOST HOPE IN THE FUTURE!", Nightshroud yelled but stopped as he heard laughing which everyone was shocked seeing Naruto laughing?

"Man, you could have attacked my but my monsters affects would have stopped that which you must have guessed and didn't want to try anything risky but... Even through I'm pissed and all this is happening I'm enjoying the duel...", Naruto said causing his eyes too widen as Naruto shield his smiling face under his hair.

YUGIOH GX ENDLESS DREAM FULL SONG

"I activate the spell card" CALL OF THE KNIGHTS"!", Naruto yelled as the pendulum monsters glow as they disappear?!

"By sending two pendulum monsters I control to the graveyard I can summon two knights from my deck! Come out Perdition Dragon Knight, Tarayev and Perdition Dragon Knight, Nazel!", Naruto yelled as the two monsters appears.

"I ACTIVATE POLYMERIZATION! I fuse the three Knights together to create the strongest knight!", Naruto yelled as the three monsters swirl into a portal creating a twister of flames as a knight riding a house appears.

Behold my strongest fusion monster! Perdition Dragon Knight, Lord Sabah!", Naruto yelled as the knight slams his spears bottom edge on the ground.

PERDITION DRAGON LORD KNIGHT, LORD SABAH LV8 ATK 2900

"Are you-", Nightshroud was cut off by Naruto.

"Now I set the pendulum scale!", Naruto yelled causing Nightshroud's eyes too widen!

"I set scale 0 Perdition Comedy Knight and Scale 13 Perdition Tragedy Knight!", Naruto yelled as he places the two monsters which a knight with a smiling mask on holding a sword pointed up appears with a monster with a sad mask appears holding the sword pointing down. Comedy is completely white except the mask which is black whole Tragedy is the opposite color. The scales numbers appears under them but what was different was that there was a red light?

"SWING PENDULUM UNTIL THE END OF TIME!", Naruto yelled as a white pendulum appears as it began swinging back and forth as two more monsters appear?

YUGIO 5DS CLEAD MIND THEME

Perdition Flame Star Seal Dragon Knight LV8 ATK 3000

Perdition Dragon Armored Knight LV1 Tuner ATK 800

"I tune my level 1 armored Knight with my level 8 seal dragon knight!", Naruto yelled as the seal dragon knight jumps high as armored knight turns into rings as it flys high as seal dragon knight egrets it as it's see through and turns into 8 stars!

"I Synchro Summon, Perdition Dragon, Dragonic Neoflame LV9 tuner ATK 2600

"When Neoflame is special summoned, I can change its level between 2 and 8, I choose level 2!", Naruto yelled as he began running as he jumps high on Sabah horse which he begins riding fast!

"I'm not done yet, when Neoflame changes its level then if used too summon a monster with Perdition in its name it gains a thousand more attack!", Naruto said causing Nightshroud's eyes too widen.

"CLEAR MIND!", Naruto yelled as both synchro monsters are following Naruto.

"I now tune My level 2 Perdition Dragon, Dragonic Neoflame with my level eight Perdition Dragon, Whirlwind Dragon!", Naruto yelled as Neoflame turns into red rings of flames as his monster begins speeding up!

"Behold my strongest Synchro monster! ACCELL SYNCHRO!", Naruto creams as they disappear causing Nightshroud's eyes too widen no longer seeing Naruto?! NARUTO reappears above Nightshroud as he flys over him with a new monster which the horse skids to a stop as the monster roars a suing all the traps and field spells on the field too explode?!

"WHAT?!", Nightshroud yelled as he looks at the new monster.

"Behold! Perdition Dragon, Vortex Dragonewt!", Naruto yelled out loudly as Nightshroud is shocked.

PERDITION DRAGON, VORTEX DRAGONEWT LV10 ATK 3600

"When he's summoned all spell and trap cards on the field are destroyed and you take 300 life points for each one!", Naruto yelled causing Nightshroud's eyes too widen.

NIGHTSHROUD LP 2200

"Now Perdition Dragon, Vortex Dragonewt gains 1000 more attack due too Neoflames affect!", Naruto yelled causing Nightshroud to take a step back as his eyes glow more.

"Perdition Dragon, Vortex Dragonewt's affect activates! If Perdition Dragon, Whirlwind Dragon is in the graveyard I can bring him back and equip him to this monster and he gains that monsters attack! LEGION!", Naruto yelled causing Nightshroud to take another step back as the monster appears which butch are side by side.

Perdition Dragon, Vortex Dragonewt ATK 6700

"Now my Knights ability activates! I gain 500 life pints for every monster on your side or the field!", Naruto yelled as his life pints increased.

NARUTO LP 2500

"Now his second affect activates! If you have two or more monsters that were special summoned then all but one monster on your side of the field are destroyed!", Naruto yelled as Lord Sabah throws his spear which multiples as four spears ho through all four monsters as Nightshroud discarded one card as Vice dragon stayed while Neosphere was still on the field.

"NOW END THIS DUEL! ATTACK DARKNESS NEOSPHERE!", Naruto yelled as both monsters unleashed a hurricane of wind consuming the monster causing large twister to be born!

"NO!", Nightshroud roared in anger as his hood flys up showing his entire head and face as he charged at Naruto while the twister exploded with Neosphere which the four monsters charge which Lord Sabah and the legion monsters slam into Neosphere sending it back just as a flame fist slams into Nightshroud's face sending him skidding back!

"I WILL NOT LOSE AGAIN!", Nightshroud roared as he charged at Naruto as his right fist is consumed by darkness while Naruto's was flames as both swing there fists which they connect causing a shockwave but Nightshroud's hand them arm begins cracking causing him to be completely shocked.

"NO, HOW AM I BEING OVERPOWERED BY A HUMAN?!", Nightshroud roared in anger which his fist was soon grabbed by Naruto's right hand.

"I know what its like sinking into the depths of darkness, all that power will drive anyone towards the darkness but your wrong! The whole thing about giving up hope is a huge lie!", Naruto yelled.

"YOU'RE WRONG! I WAS BORN LIKE THIS AND LOOK AT ME!", Nightshroud yelled as he was slammed in the face with Naruto's left fist.

"YOU'RE WRONG! THE WAY YOU SEE THINGS, THE WAY YOU FEEL, THE WAY THINK, ITS ALL TWISTED SO MUCH THAT EVERYTHING YOU KNOW IS REVERSED!", Naruto screams as he charged!

"YOU CAN NEVER EXCEPT THE PAST!", Naruto yelled just as a vision of Naruto Yuki and Jaden Yuki appear next too Naruto as he punched him in the face with his left fist!

"NOT EVEN THE FUTURE!", Naruto yelled delivering an uppercut too his jaw!

"OR YOUR OWN SELF!", Naruto yelled as he slammed his left foot into his stomach causing Nightshroud too skid back in pain.

"Are you saying... That I was never gonna defeat you?!", Nightshroud yelled as Naruto charged at him with his left fist consumed by white flames!

"EVERYONE I CARED ABOUT HURT OVER THE THREE YEARS I WAS GONE, MOSTY MY SON! I LOVE ALL OF THEM! MEANING RIGHT FROM THE START!", Naruto yelled as he slammed his right fist into Nightshroud's face consuming him in white flames just as three monsters send Darkness Necrosphere towards the ground!

"YOU LOST TOO THE POWER OF FEELINGS!", Naruto screamed sending Nightshroud flying as he's shocked at losing while the field disappears.

NARUTO WINS

NIGHTSHROUD LP 0

"I... Lost again... He's... Just too strong...", Nightshroud thought as he hits the ground hard and skids a little back.

OST END

Naruto runs towards Nightshroud who's lying on the ground and slows down as he bends down to Nightshroud and holds him up a little which Nightshroud looks at Naruto weakly.

NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN MOVIE 3 OST-34 EVENING CALM

"How... I was given so much power by Zorc century's ago... But I failed?", Nightshroud said to Naruto who sighs.

"To conquer your weakness you isolated yourself and sealed off your feelings giving up the life as a human to become darkness. You were all alone and thought to become a being surpassing Zorc. That was your mistake", Naruto told him which he gives a weak laughter.

"Of course, that's someone who's lived countless life times would say... Unlike you I was born alone and never had friends to rely on... Even when I started... I had no choice to become this or else I would die and be forgotten like I was nothing", Nightshroud said as Naruto just shook his head.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!", someone yelled. Nightshroud's eyes widen seeing Yusuke, Naruto Yuki, Atem, and Naruto The Pharaoh behind Naruto of this time alone with Yugi moto and Asura Yuki and all there friends.

"You don't get it, I was always there...", Atem said too Nightshroud as Naruto the Pharaoh nods.

"Me too", Naruto said as Jaden, Naruto Yuki, and Asura Yuki bent down to him.

"Why don't you open your eyes already, you were never alone", Asura told Nightshroud as he just stares at them whisk tears form in his eyes as he's reverting back to his human form as I explained its the "The Search For Naruto" fanfic.

"You could have bonded with your friends, no everyone instead choosing loneliness... If you had just chose bonds then your friends would have saved you from your loneliness...", Naruto said causing Nightshroud to cough.

"My friends would have... I see... You've made the same choice as me for many life times including this one", Nightshroud said to him as he coughs.

"I have... But every time I did my friends and family brought me back... We've both lost when it came to loneliness. If had stayed like that then I would have become just like you completely jut to become stronger in order to protect my friends...", Naruto said as Nightshroud begins crying as he holds his face with his left hand as his right grips Naruto's hand.

"W-What have I done... I... I became like this... Because of me being so blind I couldn't even see the ones who could have been my friends... I... I just wanted to have friends... (Cough, cough, cough)...", Nightshroud coughs a lot as his vision begins fading while the images of his friends disappear.

"Do you think... We could have... Been friends...", Nightshroud said as Naruto smiles.

"What are you saying, we're already friends...", Naruto said to him as Nightshroud smiles peacefully as his body begins cracking which Naruto smiles as Nightshroud turns to sand in Naruto's arms as the sand sinks through in between his fingers causing him to make a fist as he stood up.

"Rest in piece... My friend...", Naruto said as he places his cards back in his duel disk as he turns around and walks towards Yuya and soon after is carrying Yuya piggy back style.

OST END

"Lets go home", Naruto said which Yuya gives a nod as he falls asleep as a white aura comes from Naruto covering Yuya and slowly healing his wounds as it sinks into Yuya healing the insides too.

"Naruto!", someone yelled which Naruto turns too Rio and gives a wave seeing them and saw Rei facing Ren causing him to sigh but he smiles seeing the others as he gains applause from everyone as they cheer loudly.

THE WINNER IS... THE DRAGON EMPEROR!", Nico screams into the mic gaining louder cheers as Hart and Iris are clapping while Tatsuya is watching in amazement while around the world similar things happened. Nico rubs too Naruto smiling brightly.

"BRAVO! EXCELLENT! CONGRADULATIONS-", Nico was cut off as he shirt was grabbed by Naruto's left hand as he makes Nico stare into a pissed off Naruto's face.

"Don't think that I've forgotten who for my son dragged into my past Nico. I'll deal with you later", Naruto said causing him to swallow while behind him Strong Ishijima walks begins Naruto as he points at him.

"I CHALLENGE YOU-", Ishijima stops as he sees an image of Dragonic overlord staring down at him as he's frozen which Naruto begins walking and stops at his side.

"You can never make me get serious", Naruto said to him as he continues walking with a sleeping Yuma in tow.

WHERE YUMA IS

Yuma is smiling as he's sitting next too Tori as there son Aichi was watching shocked at the duel.

"He didn't even use his full power, he still has those three monsters", Yuma said smiling.

WHERE KITE IS

A hooded Kite is smiling as he's next to his son Kai as there wearing cloaks looking at a large TV on the side of a building replaying the duel.

"He's gotten stronger yet he didn't summon the Arc monster he's created", Kite said as he continues walking confusing Kai.

"Arc?", Kai asked as Kite nods.

"Its a forbidden summon he's created, I'll tell you more another time", Kite said as they continue.

WHERE SHARK IS

Shark is currently staring at an ocean hearing the radio playing about the duel as Shark smiles seeing his wife Anna splashing water at there daughters Sharlene and Jillian while there son Leon is currently sitting on a pull out chair as he's reading a book while wearing sun glasses.

WHERE KOUJI IS

Kouji is currently sitting in the throne chair with an annoyed look on his face.

"Anubis, Leviathan, and even Nightshroud were defeated. Your all this left now so don't disappoint me", Kouji said as Zorc is kneeling to him and bows as he turns and walks away. Kouji looks at his strongest card known to the of the void and all evil.

Daunting Deletor, Oksizz LV?

ATK? DEF?

LEAVE A REVIEW OF WHAT YOU THINK AND NO FLAMING.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 6

NEXT DAY IN THE AFTERNOON

Yuya sighs as he has bandages all over his body except his head as he's sitting on the couch while an angry Naruto is talking to a sweating Shuzo and Rei.

"So let me get this straight, Leo Corporation stole my designs and made the "Solid Vision". They turned my dueling school into a regular school, and who broke my solid vision?", Naruto said which they look at each other sweating.

"YOU IDIOTS!", Naruto yelled loudly as Rio grabs Naruto by his ear "hard".

"OW!", Naruto yelled loudly in pain while Ren peaks seeing this and turns away but was stopped as Rio grabbed his ear as well causing him to yell in pain.

"Naruto no yelling and Ren, for what you did and not coming home in weeks your grounded!", Rio said which both were about to yell but stop seeing Rio glaring at them as there sweating which Ren and Naruto knew never to anger Rio which they only nod.

Both hear talking and look outside the window too see children and kids in there 10-12 in a line along eoth teenagers. Naruto then notices Shark's daughter Ally and Bronks son Futoshi which Naruto blinks in surprise seeing that.

"If there here then...", Naruto thought to himself and smiles

10 MINUTES LATER

"Hello everyone, nice to meet you", Naruto said with a smile and sweatshops seeing the kids staring at him with stars in there eyes while the teens are smiling.

"O...k...? Anyways-", Naruto was cut of by one of the kids.

"Are you gonna make the school back into a dueling school?", One kid said which Naruto blinks in surprise and smiles as he nods which all the kids get excited.

"Please fill out these application forms with your name!", Rio said to then which all of them raise a hand.

"Uncle Naruto!", Ally said to them which Naruto smiles as he goes too one knee smiling.

"The principal Trey told everyone to come", Futoshi said to Naruto who smiles.

"So he's principal huh, good for him", Naruto said smiling as he stood up.

"You're gonna show us Pendulum Summon today, aren't ya?!", a student says which Naruto sighs with a smile.

"Follow me", Naruto said to them which they follow Naruto into the room as there in the room showing windows of the dueling room which Naruto enters as there was an eruption of flames from his left arm as it disappears showing his duel disk.

"Since I created the solid vision I know what to do", Naruto thought to himself as he gives a nod to the window which Rei nods as he turns it in playing a field spell "The Dragon Emperors Empire". The ground changed into a rocky climate with volcanoes everywhere with a single one active volcano causing his extra deck to glow which he smiles as he draws five cards. Naruto soon closes his eyes as he reopened them.

"SWING PENDULUM UNTIL THE END OF TIME!", Naruto yelled as he draws a card which its glowing brightly?!

"I set scale 0 Perdition Comedy Knight and Scale 13 Perdition Tragedy Knight!", Naruto yelled as he places the two monsters which a knight with a smiling mask on holding a sword pointed up appears with a monster with a sad mask appears holding the sword pointing down. Comedy is completely white except the mask which is black whole Tragedy is the opposite color. The scales numbers appears under them but what was different was that there was a red light. Soon enough a white pendulum appears as it began swinging back and forth as two more monsters appear?

"NOW COME FORTH, MY PENDULUM DRAGON!", Nauto yelled as there was a beam of light which a mechanical dragon can be seen shocking everyone.

What appears is a mechanical dragon shocking everyone.

"NOW RISE! PERDITION DRAGONIC MEKLORD THE END!", Naruto yelled as they all see the infinity symbol on its chest as its black and inside it shows a red atom like core. As the kiss were watching Ren was completely shocked seeing the dragon as it has steam coming from its mouth.

Perdition Dragonic Meklord The End LV12 ATK 4500

They all begin cheering at seeing the new monster while a bead of sweat comes down his face.

"It can't be, so he wasn't lying about being reincarnated many times. That's a pendulum monster but... That thing was an accel synchro once, it can absorb Synchros... So strong", Ren thought to himself which his eyes widen seeing an image behind Naruto of Predition Dragon Lord Knight Lord Sabah, Perdition Dragon Whirlwind Dragon, Perdition Dragon Vortex Dragonewt, Perdition Dragonic Meklord The End, Perdition Dragonic Overlord "The X", and Perdition Dragonic Overlord. Behind all of them was the shadow of a very large dragon causing Ren to hold his chest as he begins hyperventilating but he was stopped as someone pats his cheek causing his eyes too widen as he looks seeing Rio smiling sadly at him.

"Stops trying to sense his power or it will happen again dummy", Rio said causing Ren to look down while Naruto enters the room which all of the visitors were smiling at Naruto.

"I have a question for you", a kid asked gaining Naruto's attention.

"Is it true that you created solid vision but while you were away Leo Corporation stole your designs?", A kid asked causing Naruto to blink in surprise at the kid asking that.

"Yes, through I don't know his they got there hands on it but I was done putting in the final touches. "Pendulum Summon" was allowed because I put it into Solid Vision. Because of that, once it was plugged into the system everyone could use pendulum summon but sadly I haven't had the time to create any pendulum cards", Naruto told them as he showed them his Pendulum cards.

"I'm still working out bugs but until then I can't create anymore pendulum cards, don't want to be in trouble from a duel disk malfunctioning or a solid vision somehow exploding", Naruto said causing everyone too swallow and sweat drop at the exploding part.

All of them heard knocking as they turn and blink in surprise seeing there principal Trey which Naruto just smiles as he walks forward as they bend there right arms as they both grabbed each others hand smiling.

"It's been awhile Trey so uh, where's your wife Suiko?", Naruto asked not seeing her which Trey just laughs as he scratches the back of his head as he gives a laugh.

"Sorry, my wife is out singing in Heartland city with her sisters, singing. They are Ultra Rare after all", Trey said which Naruto smile.

"I can see you've gotten stronger with the deck you got all those years ago", Naruto said which he nods both soon notice there being watched by all the kids.

"I KNEW IT! THEY WERE THE NEW GENERATION OF MIRACLES!", a kid yelled causing the two too sweat drop at hearing the out burst which Trey then smiles as he gives a laugh.

"Guess you found out I see", Trey said smiling as all of them were shocked hearing that. The New Generation of Miracles, Naruto, Yuma, Shark, Kite, Oliver, and Trey. Those six entered the world tournament inviting six teams of the worlds greatest duelists and they won every single match even against there friends, they were given that name for there skill. They soon heard more foot steps as they turn to see Yuma and Shark causing Naruto as well as Trey to blink in surprise as they see the two while the other kids were shocked.

"Now things are getting interesting", Naruto said smiling as the kids were making a fuss while Kite and Oliver aren't there.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 7

LIVING ROOM

Naruto is currently sitting on the couch as the other three are sitting down.

"So what's happened", Naruto asked them as he looks to see Rio enter the room as she goes and sits on Naruto's lap causing Shark to sigh not wanting to see that.

"A anyways we defeated them, Zorc is all that remains", Shark said to them as Naruto's eyes narrow hearing that.

"Zorc...", Naruro said while Yuma smiles.

"Either way, he's the last one then Kouji. Anyways, during this three years I finally got my new deck which was inside me like you got your Kagero deck", Yuma said with a smile as he shows his deck.

"The Time Lords are tired after there duel against Anubis", Yuma said with a smile as he holds the time lord deck which is glowing yellow in his right hand while Trey shows his ghost deck which has a dark purole aura and Shark takes out his Sea Armada deck which has a dark blue aura which Rio smiles as he takes out his Kagero deck as it has a blood red and crimson aura coming from it while his pendulum glows white.

"So how's Yuma?", Shark asked which Naruto looks away as he looks at Rio.

"Has he shown any signs?", Naruto asked Rio who shakes her head which Naruto sighs thankfully as the others look at each other.

"So, the seal is still in affect...", Yuma asked as Naruto gives a nod and he then looks out the window.

"One of these days, once Yuya learns the truth about what I did to him he can forgive me... But once he finds out he'll hate me...", Naruto said with sadness as he stares out the window.

"Yuya was a frightening child back then...", Yuma said remembering how he made Aichi cry", Yuma said which Naruto sighs remembering years ago how Yuya was violent.

NEXT DAY

"They did what exactly?", Naruyo asked Yuma seriously who swallows.

"It started with a guy named Shingo Sawatari who approached me in my way home from school she he acted like he knew me?", Yuma said causing Naruto to sweatdrop.

"One of the reasons I wish we all still lived back in heartland city with Yuma and Tori. That man is so annoying on so many levels but never mind that so please go on with you story", Naruto told Yuya who nods as he continues.

"He invited me to LDS to duel which the others came but, it was actually a trap. Shingo took Steam Knight, Puzur Lli and Steam Knight, Ubaru Tutu, and took Yuzu and the others hostage! So o doughy to get back those important to me. Then, in front of my very eyes Shingo Pendulum Summoned!", Yuya said causing Naruto's eyes too widen all the way hearing that which Naruto takes out a cell phone confusing Yuya.

"Only one person I know who would do this...", Naruto said as he begins pressing numbers on the phone and pressed "call" as he puts or to his ear as he heard ringing.

"Dad, who are you calling?", Yuya asked which Naruto sighs.

"You should know him Yuya, he was my first apprentice after all", Naruto told Yuya causing his eyes too widen while someone answers him.

"It's been awhile, but we need to talk now. Meet me at my home or I'll go to Leo Corporation and drag you out", Naruto said with anger in his tone which Yuya is surprised hearing that.

30 MINUTES LATER

Naruto is leaning against the wall with his eyes closed as there was a knock at the door which his eyes open.

"Come in", Naruto said as the door opens which Declan enters with the a serious look on his face as he takes a seat.

"Hello sir...", Declan said he doesn't look Naruto in the eyes.

"Take a seat, now", Naruto ordered in a serious tone which Declan swallows as both hand a seat.

"My school was turned into a normal school as well as dud you steal the designs for my solid vision?", Naruto asked as Declan doesn't even look Naruto in the eyes which his eyes narrow.

"Declan, look me in the eyes when I'm talking to you", Naruto told him as he looks at Naruto seeing the seriousness on his face.

"You don't understand the seriousness of what you've done. I want to hear it from the truth mouth you, and don't even lie to me", Naruto told Declan who doesn't respond.

"Declan... Answer my question", Naruto said which he just gives a nod causing Naruto to sigh.

"Declan... It was untested and you suddenly stole my designs and created copies of the solid vision. You have no idea what you've done, you've given Kouji a way to hurt people as well as it may affect Yuya of all people. You've never understood what its been about as well as you've never been the type to enjoy duels like Yuya. Declan, I've trusted you for these past three years to keep Yuya in check but... ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!", Naruto yelled as he slams his fists on the table causing him to jolt with his eyes widening.

"YOU'VE ENDANGERED MY SON, YOU TOOK HOSTAGES AS WELL AS ENDANGERED THEM, AND MOST OF ALL THIS PROVES MY FACT THAT YOU ARE CLUELESS AS WELL AS WHY I NEVER CHOSE YOU TO BECOME THE NEXT LEADER OF THE "GENERATION OF MIRACLES"! IF YOU CANNOT UNDERSTAND WHAT IT MEANS TO BE LOYAL AND TRUSTWORTHY THEN SOONER OR LATER THE ENTIRE TEAM WOULD BE AT EACH OTHERS THROATS! WHAT YOU'VE DONE PROVES YOU LACK BOTH THOSE AND YOU ALMOST HURT CHILDREN, THAT CAN'T BE FORGIVEN!", Naruto yelled at him which Declan looks down sadly then looks up at Naruto.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't think those kids. I just wanted to see if I can create Pendulum Summon. I've never meant for that to happen...", Declan said causing Naruto to sigh as he leans back into his chair.

"Ok... But if you ever do something like that again...", Naruto said as his eyes glow red causing Declan's eyes too widen in shock.

"I will show you no mercy", Naruto said in a serious and calm tone shocking Declan completely as he can see a blood red aura and a white aura pouring off of Naruto. The aura soon recedes into Naruto as his eyes stop glowing as Naruto stands up and places a deck on the tanks gaining his attention.

"This will be your new deck, be prepared. Sooner or later the real Yuya will awaken, if Ren cannot stop him then I trust you too stop him", Naruto said as Declan nods and picks up the deck evict he's surprised as he's looking at it.

"Different Dimension...", Declan said as he stood up.

"Is he that dangerous...", Declan asked as Naruto nods.

"You could say, he is the combination of all my dark selfs in my past life's, truthfully it is my fault for it happening to him... But I trust he can control it", Naruto said as Declan's eyes narrow.

"You transferred what was left of the void from you, Oliver, and Yuma into Rio's womb when she was eight months pregnant... You didn't even know until after you did it that you've transferred not only your void but your darkness into Yuya... Before he was sealed away, Yuya was nothing but violent like a demon, everyone scared of him. What will Yuya's friends say especially Yuzu once they find out the Yuya they've known all this time was just an illusion a mask for the real Yuya you sealed away", Declan said as Naruto stood up.

"I just know they will hate me for what I've done. But the real Yuya must know means to have friends to have, once he has something he wants to protect, he'll become the second strongest duelist of all time, through the real reason I called you here isn't about Yuya... Take a seat again", Naruto told him as he sat down along with Declan.

"Ever heard of "Xyz Dimension?", Naruto questioned Declan who blinks in surprise.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


End file.
